Demasiado buena para mí
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: Cuando Naruto conoció a la dulce Hinata quedó prendado de su encanto y hermosura al instante. Ahora, su único deseo era conquistarla.
1. Capítulo 1 - Plantines

**Capítulo 1 | Plantines**

 **.**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 **.**

Resoplé como por enésima vez en esos treinta minutos. Sakura tardaba años en volver, y yo que sólo había pasado por su puesto para saludarla y ver cómo le iba.

Pero claro, tenía que ser tan torpe como para aceptar cubrirla mientras ella iba a «hacer una cosa» y volvía.

Pff…de seguro había ido a coquetear con Sasuke. Sólo esperaba que él la ignore como siempre, así obtendría su merecido por clavarme ahí por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Maldije el día en que me enfermé y Sakura consiguió los resúmenes de mis clases, obligándome, así, a deberle un favor.

Paseé la vista por los plantines del puesto de Sakura. Para mi eran todos iguales, y sólo variaban el color de sus macetitas —de seguro mi madre me golpearía por esa apreciación— pero podía ver claramente los nombres de cada uno escritos en una tarjetita, clasificados en «aromáticas» y «medicinales».

A mí alrededor los estudiantes de la universidad iban y venían de puesto en puesto, ataviados con abrigos y bebidas calientes en sus manos, pero ni una sola alma se pasaba por aquí.

Dejé escapar el vaho de mi boca en unas tres exhalaciones y enfundé mis manos aún más en mi abrigo. Apenas hacía una semana habíamos regresado de las vacaciones de navidad y teníamos exámenes muy cerca, ¿por qué se le habrá ocurrido a la universidad organizar una especie de feria? Ni que fuéramos niños de secundaria.

Volví mi vista sobre el mesón donde estaba, y fruncí mis cejas cuando leí una planta que decía «ajenjo» y decidí que ya tenía suficiente de estarme ahí parado esperando a alguien que obviamente me vio la cara.

 _A nadie le interesan estas cosas, Sakura. Eres la persona más aburrida del mundo._

Giré sobre mis propios pies, decidido a retirarme definitivamente de allí y con celular en mano para escribirle a Sakura avisándole de mi partida.

Pero, contra todos mis pronósticos, una suave voz me hizo detenerme.

—Di-disculpa…

Cuando me giré, extrañado y algo frustrado de que a alguien se le ocurriera aparecer justo cuando me estaba yendo, mi mueca de disgusto se borró totalmente ante la apabullante imagen que tenía delante de mí.

Era la chica más preciosa que mis ojos hubieran visto jamás. Su cabello, negro como la noche, era largo y le caía con gracia por la espalda y delante de los hombros; tenía unos ojos brillantes y enormes del más fino y elegante color como la perla, y su rostro redondeado la hacía tener un aspecto tan dulce que contrarrestaba a la perfección con ese elegante sobretodo gris que delineaba su esbelto y apreciable cuerpo.

Tuve que golpearme mentalmente por haberme quedado mirando y, sacudiendo disimuladamente mi cabeza, tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta e intenté dar mi mejor primera impresión.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —hablé calmado, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Vi como sus pálidas mejillas se ruborizaron y me dio tanta ternura que tuve ganas de estirar mis manos y apretujárselas.

Ella titubeo un momento y luego habló.

—Amm…M-me preguntaba si tenías _perifollo_ y…

—¡Claro que tengo! Mira está por aquí…

Recordaba vagamente haber leído ese nombre en alguno de las tantas macetitas, sólo tenía que levantar uno por uno hasta dar con él…aunque no esperaba que estuviera tan escondido.

 _¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás maldita perifollo?_

—E-estaba por aquí hace un segundo —le sonreí nervioso y ella me devolvió una mueca. Mierda, estaba quedando como un idiota. Tenía que calmarme—. ¡Aquí está! —exclamé cuando la tuve en mis manos con una sonrisa triunfante—. Aquí tienes, prifollo.

Cuando se lo entregué mis dedos rozaron apenas los suyo e inmediatamente un hormigueo me subió por ellos hasta mi espina dorsal.

Ella lo miró atentamente y luego subió su vista hacía mí. Le regalé una de mis enormes sonrisas y ella, en cambio, me dedicó una un tanto apenada.

—Di-disculpa pero…e-esto no es _perifollo_ sino _perejil…_

La sonrisa se me borró automáticamente y sentí como si una enorme roca me hubiese caído encima. ¡Mierda, quería desaparecer en ese mismo momento! ¿Podría verme aún más ridículo?

—Ah, mi-mira, aquí está —me golpeé la cara mentalmente cuando la vi tomar uno de los plantines que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la mesa.

 _«Buen trabajo impresionándola, Naruto. Grandísimo idiota»_

—A-ah, que bien —me esforcé por sonreírle y es que ya no me quedaba nada más para que esa hermosa chica me siguiera viendo como el patético tipo que soy.

Suspiré. Siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo, por eso Sasuke era el que tenía la cola de mujeres detrás de él y yo, con suerte, he tenido unas cuantas citas…

—¿Cu-cuánto cuesta? —salí de mis pensamiento y levanté mi vista al volver a escuchar su tierna voz. Tenía una mirada tan malditamente adorable que estoy seguro de que podría admirarla por días enteros y no me aburriría.

No podía seguir metiendo la pata.

—No te preocupes por eso —hice un gesto con mi mano para restarle importancia.

Ella levantó sus cejas y negó efusivamente moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro.

—¡N-no, insisto! Déjame pagarte lo que corresponde.

Su cara horrorizada me hizo sonreír. Cada gesto que hacía era encantador.

—En serio, no te preocupes —esta vez yo negué con la cabeza—. Tómalo como una bonificación por ser mi mejor clienta —le regalé una sonrisa zorruna y pude disfrutar una vez más como sus mejillas se coloreaban tenuemente. Debe pasarle seguido al ser tan blanca, no me importaría verla ponerse así más seguido.

—¿S-soy la mejor? —preguntó con timidez y mi corazón saltó de alegría al ver cómo me sonría.

—Y la única —le guiñé un ojo y ella se carcajeo levemente, tapando su pequeña boca con una mano. Su risa fue tan angelical que por un segundo cerré los ojos para apreciar su hermoso sonido.

Esta chica me estaba calando bien hondo.

—¡Ya volví! —la repentina voz de Sakura reventó mi burbuja de ensueño y, por inercia, ambos nos giramos a verla—. ¡Oh, Hinata! Que agradable que vinieras.

Miré sorprendido como Sakura se acercaba a la bella chica y la saludaba amistosamente.

—Sí, te lo había prometido. Nana me encargó diligentemente conseguir una de estas —señaló con su mirada la planta que tenía en sus manos.

—Que bien. Espero que el idiota de Naruto no te haya tratado mal —Me dedicó una mirada fulminante y fruncí mis cejas totalmente ofendido. Estuve a punto de protestar pero la chica linda se me adelantó.

—¡Pa-para nada! Ha sido e-encantador —mi corazón dio un vuelco al oír sus palabras y casi salto de la emoción. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por simplemente sonreír, a Sakura con petulancia y a ella con agradecimiento.

—Pues más le valía —volvió a dedicarme una mirada gélida. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? De seguro que Sasuke la había vuelto a ignorar y por eso se andaba con sus clásicos humores de perro. Claro, sólo conmigo—. ¿Ya te vas?

—No, me pasaré antes por el puesto de mis compañeras de laboratorio.

—Entiendo, entonces nos vemos el lunes en clase.

—Sí, nos vemos —Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y de inmediato se giró a verme. Cuando sus enormes ojos se clavaron en mí no pude evitar que se me cortara la respiración—. Adiós, Naruto-kun.

Y con una última sonrisa se giró y se alejó dejando una estela de belleza a medida que caminaba.

Me di cuenta de que me había quedado embobado mirando el lugar por donde se fue cuando los chasquidos de Sakura frente a mi rostro me despertaron del letargo.

—Oye, despierta, tonto.

Parpadeé y me giré para mirarla.

—¿Quién era ella?

—¿Te refieres a Hinata?

 _Hinata._

Sin duda ese nombre era tan perfecto como ella.

—¿De dónde la conoces? ¿Estudia en nuestra universidad? ¿Cursas con ella?...

—¡Oye, tranquilízate! —me golpeó el hombro con fuerza provocando que soltara los suyos que había agarrado con aprensión para que respondiera a todas mis preguntas—. Sí, estudia conmigo, cursamos algunas materias juntas. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

En mi cabeza se formularon las mil y un preguntas de por qué no la había visto mucho antes. Había tenido que pasar por el edificio de Sakura millones de veces con Sasuke —o a veces sin él— y Sakura, me resultaba increíble pensar que ella estuvo ahí todo este tiempo.

Tenía que conocerla, tenía que volver a verla porque simplemente no soportaba la idea de no hacerlo por un minuto más.

—Un segundo…—cuando miré de nuevo a Sakura supe que se había dado cuenta. A veces me daba miedo lo fácil que se le hacía leerme la mente.

—¡Tienes que presentármela! —Ella negó con la cabeza y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz—. ¡Vamos no seas mala amiga! ¿Cuántas veces yo te he ayudado con Sasuke?

—Esto es diferente Naruto, Hinata es…

—¿Qué?

—No es para ti, ¿de acuerdo? —Fruncí mis cejas antes sus palabras.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No es eso. Es que tú eres…ella es…—entrecerré mis ojos exigiéndole que se explique—. ¡Son muy diferentes! Ella es todo lo opuesto a ti: Elegante, amable, dulce, refinada. No pretendo herirte, pero tampoco quiero que te hagas ilusiones Naruto, ya sabemos cómo eres…

Desvié mi mirada y apreté los puños con fuerza. En este tema ellos siempre me verían como a un inútil. Quería demostrarles que yo también podía, que también tenía oportunidad en el amor y podría soportarlo como cualquiera…No todas las chicas eran iguales y quería creer que Hinata era parte de esa excepción.

Volví a mirarla con decisión.

—Quiero conocerla, Sakura. Por favor.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada, hasta que sus pupilas temblaron y, finalmente, suspiró.

—De acuerdo…te la presentaré. Espero que tengas suerte y Hinata sea diferente. Pero no quiero que después vengas arrastrándote llorando porque en lugar de consolarte otra vez te patearé la cara, ¿oíste?

Asentí resuelto con mi mayor sonrisa y la abracé tan fuerte como pude.

Estaba decidido, conquistaría a Hinata.

Le demostraría que podía ser el mejor candidato para ella.

¡Era una promesa'ttebayo!

.

゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜

.

 **¡Hello!**

 **Esta es una nueva historia que hace raato había comenzado a escribir. Cómo a Regaliz solamente le quedan dos capítulos no me pareció mala idea publicar el primer capítulo de esta a modo de...eh...¿trailer? jeje**

 **¿Cómo va a ser este nuevo fic? Bueno, mis queridisimos y curiosos lectores, la historia va a ser bastante dulce en realidad. Mucho NaruHina y apenas drama, pero eso sí, no van a ser muy largos los capítulos, pueden ser tan largos como este, salvo, quizas, alguna excepción, pero por lo general no. Ya tengo pensada la trama y he calculado unos doce capítulos.**

 **Si les llama la atención y les interesa ¡háganmelo saber! Así veré si continuar subiendo más capítulos. Por ahora, me enfocaré en terminar Regaliz, para darles un bonito final.**

 **En fin, ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo? ¿Merece continuación?**

 **jeje**

 **¡saludoss!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Food Trucks y bibliotecas

_**Capítulo 2 | Food Trucks y bibliotecas**_

 _ **.**_

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **.**_

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 **.**

—¿Quieres ir más despacio, dobe? No por que lleguemos tarde a almorzar ya no habrá comida.  
—¡Cállate, teme! Sakura-chan me dijo que hoy la invitó a almorzar con nosotros. ¡No puedo creer que a Kakashi-sensei, justo hoy, se le ocurriera dar la clase como se debe!  
—Así es, tu mala suerte con las chicas ataca de nuevo.  
Me giré para dedicarle una mirada de profundo desprecio, y él me respondió con su simple encogimiento de hombros.  
Al llegar al patio donde siempre acostumbrábamos comer estiré el cuello, usando de provecho mi metro ochenta y siete de altura, para encontrar la mesa donde las chicas estuvieran sentadas. Era casi como un comedor para los estudiantes de toda la universidad. En el centro habían varias mesas rodeadas de carros de _food truck_ o, sino, podías sentarte en el césped que lo rodeaba como una especie de parque. Estaba ubicado detrás del edificio de administración, por lo que, técnicamente, no pertenecía a ninguna facultad y como resultado habían alumnos de todas las carreras desperdigados por la zona.

Cuando encontré la rosada cabellera de Sakura y pude distinguir un manto azabache sentado frente a ella mi corazón se paralizó al instante junto con todo mi cuerpo.

—Vamos, dobe.

Sasuke me empujó y, de alguna forma, mis torpes y lánguidos pasos me guiaron hasta donde ellas estaban. Habían tomado una de las mesas centrales más cercana a los carros de comida. No sé qué tipo de habilidad utilizaba Ino para hacerse con ese tipo de lugares, eran de los primeros que se ocupaban; inclusive aún en fechas como estas, donde hacía tanto frío que tú comida llegaba a escarcharse. Pero, afortunadamente, hoy no estaba tan insoportablemente frío como para comer fuera. Y lo agradecía enormemente porque, sino, tendría que conformarme con un sándwich de mamá y una _Coca-cola_ de la máquina que estaba fuera del salón de Kakashi en la facultad de derecho.

Al llegar a su mesa comprobé lo que ya sabía: No se encontraban solas; Sai e Ino estaban junto a Sakura y el perro de Kiba estaba sentado junto a ella. Sentí como mi estómago se estrujó al verlo ahí, pero al momento recordé que el pulgoso tiene una novia de la cual está perdidamente enamorado, por lo que no le di importancia.

Solamente faltaban Shikamaru y Chouji, pero sabía que estaban en clase a esta hora.

—¡Hasta que al fin llegan! —La taladrante voz de Ino nos recibió, y en ese momento todos en la mesa se giraron a vernos.

Tomé aire y me di ánimos para intentar actuar lo más normal posible.

—A Kakashi se le dio por hablar mucho hoy —bufé con verdadera frustración y me senté junto a Sakura para tener una perfecta vista de Hinata frente a mí.

Vi como su ojos se fijaron en mi con cautela y le sonreí de lo más encantador en respuesta. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse del más precioso carmín e inmediatamente desvió la mirada a su regazo.

Sasuke se sentó junto a Sai y estaba seguro de que Sakura me fulminaba con sus ojos por haberme robado el lugar que, estaba seguro, había estado guardando para él. La ignoré, quería el lugar con la mejor visual del bello rostro de aquella chica.

La escuché bufar a mi lado y carraspeó para lo que yo esperaba con ansias que hiciera.

—Hinata, quiero presentarte a mis dos mejores amigos —ella levantó la mirada y sus brillantes ojos le prestaron total atención—. Él es Sasuke Uchiha —lo señaló y él sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Vi como los ojitos de Hinata se abrían un poco y asentía a Sakura con vehemencia. Esta Sakura…seguro le advirtió sobre él o, más bien, sobre ella—. Y este es Naruto Uzumaki, pero tú ya lo conociste. Naruto ella es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, estudia medicina conmigo sólo que un año menos.

Cuando por fin pude dar con su mirada le dediqué una sonrisa enorme al mismo tiempo que estiraba mi mano frente a ella.

—Encantado de volverte a ver, Hinata —ella me miró dudosa, pero, al final, pude apreciar la hermosa sonrisa que me dedicó al tiempo que su mano se acercaba suavemente a la mía.

Cuando la estreché sentí un hormigueo que me subió por el brazo y bajó por mi espina dorsal, justo como la otra vez, pero aún más intenso. La miré a los ojos y puedo jurar lo que sea a que ella sintió lo mismo. Al menos eso espero…

—L-lo mismo digo, Naruto-kun.

Escuchar mi nombre salir por sus delicados labios me hacia estremecer. Sonaba tan bien viniendo de allí.

Ella se apresuró a soltar mi mano cuando notó que yo no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Le sonreí aún más y bajó su mirada, dedicándose a continuar con su almuerzo.

Durante todo ese rato estuvimos así, mientras los chicos se enfrascaban en su conversación mis ojos de vez en cuando se posaban en ella y la contemplaban largamente. Le sonreía aún más cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia mí y de inmediato la corría al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo pintaba sus pálidas mejillas.

Esa sensación que estaba naciendo en mi corazón crecía con rapidez, y lo llenaba de tal forma que me hacía sentir una felicidad inexplicable.

Quería conocerla, más, mucho más.

 ** _._**

 ** _゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜_**

 ** _._**

—¡Por favor, Sasuke!

—No.

—¡Teme!

—No.

—Anda, ¿sí? Sólo es leer el Código —me paré frente a él deteniendo su paso por los pasillos de la biblioteca de la facultad de ciencias. Lo había seguido hasta allí para pedirle encarecidamente su ayuda en el próximo parcial que teníamos.

—No será _sólo leer el Código_ contigo. Sabes muy bien que en cada punto me pedirás que te lo explique.

—Y tú sabes muy bien que explicándomelo es la mejor forma de repasar ¡Los dos ganamos! —El sonido de advertencia de la bibliotecaria hizo que me disculpara con la mirada y hablara en susurros altos— ¡Vamos, ayúdame! Sabes que necesito aprobar este.

Sasuke bufó y rodó los ojos, provocando que una enorme sonrisa zorruna se dibujara en mi rostro.

—Bien. Vendremos aquí mañana a las siete. Se puntual o si no me iré. Y sabes que lo haré.

—Entendido, a las siete en punto —Asentí efusivo y él sólo se giró para largarse de ahí.

Comencé a caminar detrás de él organizando mentalmente lo que debía hacer en lo que quedaba de esa tarde. Trabajar, sin duda, mi turno comenzaba en una hora y algo.

Antes de salir totalmente de aquel lugar, por una cuestión que realmente aun no comprendo, giré apenas mi rostro hacia la derecha y pude vislumbrar un borrón azabache. Giré mi cabeza por completo —creo que ya me estaba volviendo paranoico— pero, aun así, ahí estaba ella; pacíficamente sentada en una de las mesas de estudio con una pila de libros a su alrededor y anotando cosas en un cuaderno.

Sonreí embobado ante tal hermoso cuadro e, ignorando que Sasuke ya me había dejado completamente atrás, me acerqué con sigilo hacia ella.

Abría y cerraba mis puños a medida que me iba acercando, estaba completamente nervioso, sería la segunda vez que podría hablar con ella completamente a solas y tenía miedo de meter la pata otra vez.

Cuando estuve a tan sólo un paso aún no se percataba de mi presencia. Me sorprendía lo mucho que se concentraba cuando estudiaba, a mi me costaba horrores. Me comenzó a fallar la respiración y mi mente se debatía si debía hablarle o largarme de allí como un total cobarde.

Pero antes de llegar a una resolución las palabras ya estaban saliendo por mis labios.

—Eh, Hinata.

Parpadeó como saliendo de un trance, y lentamente su mirada se giró a mí para subir sus orbes hasta dar con los míos. Le sonreí a modo de saludo y sus párpados se dispararon.

—Na-Naruto-kun. Eh…ho-hola.

—Hola…

Por varios segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, sólo me la quedé mirando sin ser capaz de decir alguna otra palabra cuanto menos interesante. Ella pareció que se puso incómoda, porque sus se manos apretaban con fuerza sobre su regazo y había apartado su mirada de la mía.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad, por lo que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—S-se ve que estás estudiando muy duro. ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

Me di un golpe mental. A veces podía ser un perfecto idiota. ¿Si venía a menudo? ¡Era la biblioteca de su facultad!

Iba a decir algo para remendar mi error, pero ella se me adelantó.

—E-en realidad no. Me gusta estudiar en casa, pe-pero esta semana papá contrató a unos obreros para que arreglaran la cañería de la cocina y hay tanto ruido que no me puedo concentrar…

Sonreí, feliz y aliviado de que mi pregunta haya sacado un tema de conversación. Y realmente agradecido por su respuesta.

—¿Ah, sí? Te comprendo totalmente. Hace unos meses mis vecinos remodelaron su casa, y durante dos semanas completas estuve estudiando en casa de Sasuke. Hasta que él no me dejó ir más.

La suave risa que intentó ocultar con su mano me aceleró el corazón. Joder, la habitación se iluminaba cuando ella se reía así.

De alguna forma que no notamos, nuestra conversación se hizo más extensa. Hablamos de muchas cosas, la mayoría relacionadas con el estudio y la universidad. Pero fue tan agradable que no me di cuenta en qué momento estaba sentado junto a ella, haciéndola reír mientras le contaba de la vez que fui a rendir un final en pantuflas.

—¿E-en serio no te diste cuenta? —hablaba entrecortada por la risa. Mis ojos brillaban de sólo contemplarla así.

—¡Te lo juro! Me había quedado dormido por haber estudiado hasta tarde, y en lo que menos pensé fue en eso.

Me pasé una mano por mis cortos cabellos rubios revolviéndolos aún más, estar así con ella me provocaba una ansiedad y un _no-sé-qué_ que me llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

Ella me miraba sonriente, y parecía que su usual timidez se había desvanecido un poco al ver como su brillante mirada se sostenía con la mía. Aunque, aún, podía disfrutar de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Un sonido proveniente de mi celular me hizo espabilar, y cuando lo revisé me di cuenta de que era mi alarma, la que me avisaba que entraba a trabajar en veinte minutos.

No pude evitar soltar un bufido de frustración, no quería que ese momento terminara.

—¿Ocurre a-algo?

Levanté mi vista a ella y tenía un semblante preocupado. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo es mi alarma que me recuerda que debo ir a trabajar —la apagué y me levanté de mi lugar a regañadientes, no quería separarme de ella, pero no había de otra—. Me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo, Hinata. Espero que podamos volver a vernos.

 _Cuanto antes, si es posible._

Ella se sonrojó y su nerviosismo habitual volvió, pero eso no evitó que me regalara la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo.

—Claro Naruto-kun, me encantaría.

Le correspondí la sonrisa embobado mientras mis pasos daban marcha atrás y me despedía con una mano.

Ella hizo lo mismo agitando su pequeña mano y no aparté mi mirada de la suya hasta que mi espalda chocó con la puerta de entrada y tuve que voltearme para abrirla observando de reojo como ella disimulaba una risilla.

Con una última ojeada y una sonrisa cerré la puerta tras de mí y me permití soltar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Con un renovado espíritu, una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y mi corazón saltando desbocado, me encaminé al café.

Definitivamente tiene que haber un _nosotros_ , Hinata Hyuga.

 ** _._**

 ** _゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜_**

 ** _._**

 **No me pude resistir jaja**

 **Okey, sé que dije que iba a empezar a subir los capítulos cuando terminara Regaliz, pero al sólo quedarle un capítulo y luego de varios reviews pidiendo la continuación esta semana pues...decidí ceder a la tentación jaja**

 **Esta historia desde que la escribí y cada que la leo me llena de dulzura ¿Les gustó este segundo capítulo?**

 **Espero haber satisfecho su dosis diaria de azúcar xD**

 **En fin, esto recién empieza espero que con el tiempo le pueda gustar a más gente pero por ahora soy feliz con ustedes mis queridísimos lectores.**

 **No olviden comentarme que les pareció, como que lo apreciaría...no sé, piénsenlo...**

 **La verdad que me sentí muy feliz por la buena acogida que tuvo el primer capítulo, espero puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia a medida que avance x3**

 **JuuHinamori:** **¡Por Dios sí! Este Naruto es un amor x3 Creo que a nosotras, las escritoras, nos gusta idealizar a nuestro hombre perfecto en las historias jaja Hace poco actualicé regaliz, espero hayas podido leer su penúltimo capítulo...Y espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo jaja cada uno de esta historia me tiene en una nube de dulzura...¡Saludos y gracias por ser mi primer review!**

 **Invitado: ¡Gracias!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl:** **jajaja Sé que Sakura se hizo medio odiar en esa parte, no fuiste la única que lo expresó, pero ya vez que es buena amiga jaja en esta historia será buenita, tranqui xD El flechazo de Naru tenía que ser así, a primera vista...bueno, no sé si te diste cuenta pero Naruto en esta historia es un año mayor que Hinata, bueno, todos lo son. Como ella recién comenzó este año, y sumado que estudia una carrera muy diferente a la de él, medio que tiene sentido que no se hayan cruzado. Aunque eso ahora empieza a cambiar jaja ¿Qué te pareció este capi? Amo escribir a este Naruto todo embobado y emocionado por Hinata x3 Sé que iba a tardar más en actualizar pero no pude con la ansiedad y es que me caían varios reviews esta semana pidiendo actualización jaja y yo esperando en regaliz...Okey, ¡besote Gaby! esperaré leer tu review lleno de corazones xD**

 **Acceleration-sama: ¡Gracias señor aceleración! Sé que han pasado meses pero espero siga opinando lo mismo ahora con este segundo capítulo xD Te super entiendo, también leo fics y libros con contenido erótico pero claro, sólo cuando eso es el resultado de algo más profundo, de un amor que está bien desarrollado, pero también entiendo de lo que hablas cuando uno necesita leer algo dulce y relajado, y es lo que me gusta escribir jaja ¡Me super emociona saber que te recomendaron mi historia! ¡voa llorar! xD Yo actualizo al mismo tiempo en wattpad y acá, aunque primero allá, porque acá me tomo el trabajo de contestar cada review y lleva su tiempito. Hace poco subí capítulo nuevo de regaliz, el penúltimo, espero lo puedas leer :3 ¡Saludos, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo, y gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Natawi:** **jajaja ¡Graciasss! Espero que sigas leyéndome a pensar de mis tres meses de stand by xD Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo ¡saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Usagi drop: Sus deseos son ordenes, queridísimo lector...aunque me llevó un tiempito xD**

 **Daiu Naruhina:** **¡Ay gracias! Lo séee es un amor, pretendo que sea suuper dulce así vomitan arcoiris de amornaruhina jaja Espero que el retraso no evite que lo sigas leyendo xD ¡saludos y gracias por siempre leer y comentar!**

 **Menien:** **¡Muchas gracias! Me llena saber que les gusta x3 espero hayas podido disfrutar de este capi también ¡nos vemos!**

 **Hinakey91sm: ¡Gracias! x3**

 **Procrastinacion: ¡Graciass! x3 Siii a mi también me encanta escribir a un naru que se muere por Hina, es un amorr, espero hayas disfrutado también este capi...¡saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Invitado 2: No sé si sos el/la mismo/a invitada de mis primero reviews jeje No me digas, ¡Feliz cumpleaños entonces! jaja lo siento, es que era medio un prólogo que iba a continuar luego de terminar mi otra historia, pero eso se me alargó bastante jeje ¡pero no sufras más! Aquí esta la conti jaja Espero haber llegado a tiempo y que aún no tengas 18...jaja ¡saludos y gracias por leer y comentar! **

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! Y a los que me leyeron también.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡saludoss!**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Coffee Love

_**Capítulo 3 | Coffee Love**_

 _._

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _._

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜** __

 _._

Eran casi las diez de la mañana y mi cerebro estaba abombado por todos los artículos que habíamos estudiado en esas tres horas. Necesitaba un respiro.

Frente a mí, Sasuke seguía leyendo y no pude evitar soltar un bufido. Él me miró y, para mi sorpresa, cerró el código procesal.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

—¿Estás seguro? —Era lo que más anhelaba escuchar, pero me resultaba sumamente extraño que naciera de él.

—Hemos avanzado bastante, y los estudiamos de manera que sólo tengamos que repasarlo antes del parcial.

Asentí satisfecho y proseguí a estirar mis brazos y piernas, desperezándome. Sasuke se puso a guardar sus cosas.

—¿Quieres ir a desayunar? No hemos comido nada y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—No puedo, Itachi me pidió que lo acompañara a elegir su traje. Sabes que él es como yo y no quiere dar muchas vueltas con esto, pero hay que hacerlo —suspiró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Siempre me sorprendió que no se mareara haciendo eso.

Sonreí divertido ante su comentario. Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, y dentro de tres meses se casaría con su novia de toda la vida: Izumi. E imaginarme a ellos dos, tan serios y reservados, de compras por el centro comercial...no podía perdérmelo.

—No vendrás, dobe —sentenció amenazador, señalándome con el dedo cuando descubrió las intenciones tras mi sonrisa.

Bufé, pero no le recriminé nada, estaba seguro que en serio no me dejaría ir.

Tendría que desayunar solo.

Salí de la biblioteca de la facultad de ciencias a paso lento mientras decidía donde podía ir. Hoy no tenía clases hasta las dos, así que tenía aún varias horas libres.

La entrada de esa facultad era muy amplia, con una enorme entrada acristalada de varios accesos que permitían la constante salida e ingreso de cientos de alumnos al día, y, al pasar el recibidor, te encontrabas con incontables pasillos y escaleras que llevaban a las distintas instalaciones, en su mayoría salones de clase.

Era la facultad más grande del campus, y en la que perderse no era novedad.

Estaba saliendo por uno de esos pasillos cuando un grupo de estudiantes aparecieron, casi en manada, por otro de ellos.

Me quedé unos segundos parado, esperando que la mayoría pasaran y crucé mi mirada inevitablemente con varios. No pude ubicar a ningún conocido, así que supuse que eran alumnos de primer año. Debían salir de su primera clase del día.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun?

Ese suave y delicado tartamudeo me hizo detener mis pasos cuando estuve a punto de retomar mi camino. No podía ser, tenía que estar soñando…

Me giré lo más pausado que mi cuerpo —y sentimientos— me lo permitieron, y ahí estaba ella, mirándome con atención. Iba vestida con ese abrigo gris que se le ceñía a la cintura y una gorrito rojo.

Abrí los ojos casi llorando de la felicidad que me producía el poder verla ese día también.

—Eh, Hinata —Me acerqué sonriente a ella y, como de costumbre, vi como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas como su gorro—. Qué alegría encontrarte.

De por sí yo no podía evitar que la sinceridad se me desprendiera por los poros, pero con ella era aún peor. Aunque no me arrepentía, quería ser lo más real posible para ella y, contrario a lo que pensaba de que provocaría que se alejara de mí, sentía que de esa forma ella también se abría conmigo.

Desvió su rostro por uno segundo de mi vista, intentando ocultar el que su sonrojo se haya intensificado, me reí internamente por su tierno fracaso.

—S-sí que es una sorpresa —me volvió a mirar con un deje de curiosidad—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sus palabras salieron tan apresuradas que sonó como una especie de reprimenda, cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos se abrieron aterrados e, inmediatamente, intentó corregirse—. E-es decir, no…no es que no quiera que estés aquí, claro que quiero… ¡No! Ha-hablo de que no me molesta e-encontrarte sólo es que me so-sorprendiste…

A medida que hablaba su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y el mío tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras.

Vi como se moría de vergüenza y me dio tanta ternura, y emoción que se pusiera así por mí, que decidí hablar para calmar su pena.

—Vine a estudiar con Sasuke a la biblioteca. Nos juntamos a las siete y estuvimos hasta recién. Estoy muerto —Lo último lo exclamé de manera exagerada y logró el efecto que yo quería: una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

—Ya veo…Yo tuve clase hasta recién como te darás cuenta —me miró apenada señalando a los muchos estudiantes que todavía habían alrededor nuestro.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? —una idea brillante se anidó en mi cabeza—. Ven a desayunar conmigo. Yo invito.

Admiré como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y de nuevo sus mejillas se coloreaban. Suponía que lo hacía así con todo el mundo, pero me gustaba imaginar que yo tenía algo que lo provocaba con mayor intensidad.

—Eh, bu-bueno yo…había quedado con un compañero para estudiar —Mi sonrisa desapareció de manera automática y toda la confianza que había acumulado para decirle aquello flaqueó junto con mi corazón— ¡Pe-pero! Puedo acompañarte hasta las once que es a la hora en que quedé con él…Sería sólo una hora, pero…

—¡Es perfecto! No te preocupes, será la mejor hora de tu vida —cuando la confianza volvió a mí, a modo de río torrencial, no pude contenerme para guiñarle un ojo y deleitarme con su inevitable sonrojo. Caminé con pasos largos hasta la entrada y la abrí frente a ella—. Vamos.

Le señalé con la cabeza y ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero pasó por delante de mí a paso nervioso y apresurado, como si no quisiera hacerme esperar.

Con sólo una zancada la alcance y comencé a caminar junto a ella, sintiendo como mi corazón desbordaba de felicidad reflejándose en mi enorme sonrisa.

Giré mi rostro a ella y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la atrapé observándome. Inmediatamente se volvió y, no sé cómo fue posible, pero mi sonrisa aumentó aún más.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Pregunté para distender un poco el ambiente—. Recuerda que yo invito.

—E-en ese caso, a donde tú quieras.

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos hacia allá...

No la llevé muy lejos, sabía que teníamos poco tiempo y quería aprovecharlo al máximo, así que _Suna,_ la cafetería más cercana a su campus, era mi mejor opción. No prefería realmente ir a mi trabajo, pero por pasar más tiempo con Hinata lo que sea.

Cuando llegamos le abrí la puerta como todo un caballero para que pudiera pasar primero, sintiéndome satisfecho con la sonrisa tímida que me regaló en agradecimiento. No sentamos en una de las mesas junto a la ventana y nos quitamos los abrigos mientras el olor a café y panecillos inundaba nuestras fosas nasales.

—Te encantará lo que preparan aquí. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo —le guiñé de nuevo Al mismo tiempo que el mesero se acercó a nuestra mesa.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —Me giré con una sonrisa hacia Gaara—. No es normal verte por aquí cuando no son tus horas de trabajo —acusó arqueando una ceja.

—Eh, Gaara. También me da gusto verte —golpeé juguetonamente su brazo—. Déjame presentártela, ella es Hinata. Hinata, él es mi amigo Gaara.

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacía la azabache y la analizó con intriga. Vi como Hinata se ponía algo incómoda, pero, antes de que pueda patear a Gaara para que sea educado, le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Encantado, Hinata.

—I-igualmente, Gaara-kun.

Después de anotar nuestras órdenes Gaara se retiró, no sin antes darme una mirada de: _Luego me cuentas. No la cagues._

Sonreí zorruno en respuesta y me volví a Hinata que me miraba con notoria curiosidad. Supongo que creo saber lo que se pegunta.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —su voz siempre era tierna y melodiosa.

—Día por medio y algunos fines de semana —me remangué las mangas de mi jersey oscuro y apoyé ambos brazos sobre la mesa—. En realidad, no es que en serio necesite el dinero, pero desde que estoy en tercero de secundaria no recuerdo no haber trabajado. Me gusta la idea de poder conseguir mis cosas, y a esa edad era una forma de independizarme de mis padres y sentirme más maduro.

—Eso suena maravilloso —Me sonrió con ternura—. A mi padre no le gustaba que trabaje, decía que no era necesario porque él podía darme todo lo que me hiciera falta y que yo sólo debía enfocarme en mis estudios. Aunque eso no evitó que algunos veranos consiguiera trabajos de temporada.

No hace falta decir que sonreía embobado cada que ella me hablaba.

—Mis padres también se opusieron en un primer momento, mi madre mayormente, decía que era aún muy pequeño, pero eso no evitó que me saliera con la mía—sonreí de forma traviesa.

Ella volvió a reír tímidamente, tapando sus labios con su mano y, de nuevo, todo el lugar se iluminó.

Luego de que Gaara nos trajera el pedido continuamos hablando y hablando, y esta vez lo hicimos de todo; desde cosas importantes hasta las más insignificantes.

Me enteré que tiene una hermana menor y ambas viven con su padre, su madre falleció hace mucho. Estudia medicina porque su padre es doctor y siempre admiró su trabajo, aunque prefiere especializarse en el área de pediatría.

Yo le hablé de papá y su empresa constructora y de mamá y su amor por su jardín y cocina. También le conté como conocí a Sasuke y Sakura en primaria y de qué manera extraña terminamos siendo los mejores amigos.

Me confesó algo que ya suponía: Sakura le advirtió que Sasuke era _de ella_. Puse los ojos en blanco y no pude evitar sonreír divertido al ver la cara de horrorizada que ponía cuando me lo contaba, y solté una carcajada cuando me confesó que Sasuke le parecía una persona oscura e intimidante.

Aunque realmente me aliviaba, debe ser de las pocas chicas en el mundo que no caen en los encantos del _chico serio._

En un momento en que ella tomó su taza para beber el último sorbo de su mocaccino no puede evitar contemplarla. La pálida piel de su delicado rostro contrastaba maravillosamente con sus negros cabellos como la noche y, cuando abría los ojos, sus enormes y brillantes perlas hacían relucir su rostro aún más.

Fue cuando me percaté de mi último pensamiento que me di cuenta que ella me miraba. Sus nubes con mis cielos, era algo que no se podían desprender. Apoyó despacio la taza que había llevado a su boca hacía unos segundos y limpió con su lengua la espuma que había quedado en sus labios.

Tentador.

De manera lenta e involuntaria, tomé una servilleta y llevé mi mano hasta sus labios, pasándola con suavidad por la comisura de estos. Ella no se movió, aunque si la sentí estremecerse tanto como yo.

En ningún momento su mirada se desprendió de la mía y nunca antes el corazón me había latido tan rápido. Se me aceleraba de sólo pensar en que podíamos estar compartiendo una charla amena y alegre y, también, en el silencio y con sólo una profunda mirada, podíamos llegar a tener este momento tan íntimo e intenso.

El instante idílico se rompió al mismo tiempo que el teléfono de Hinata sonó y mi mano se apartó de su rostro ahora sonrojado.

La vi leer lo que parecía ser un mensaje el cual contestó rápidamente. Levantó su vista hacía mí viéndose apenada.

—Es mi compañero. Viene en camino hacia aquí para irnos a estudiar.

No voy a negar que una mueca de frustración se escapó de mi rostro, pero rápidamente la remplacé por una tenue sonrisa.

—Vamos, te acompaño a esperarlo afuera.

Pagué la cuenta, me despedí de Gaara y sus hermanos y salí afuera a acompañar a Hinata.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, y que el cielo se nublara lo empeoraba aún más.

Mi cuerpo se contraía para intentar proporcionarme calor y veía como Hinata se subía el abrigo hasta el cuello para cubrírselo, pero eso, en consecuencia, provocaba que le temblaran las manos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo íbamos a estar esperando ahí, así que opté por hacer lo que creí mejor.

Tomé la bufanda roja que traía puesta y la desenvolví. Me acerqué a Hinata y, sin pedir permiso, rodeé su cuello con ella acomodándola de forma que el frío no se le filtrara por ninguna parte.

—Pe-pero Naruto-kun, tú…

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Además, combina con tu gorro —le sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes, mientras mis manos aún permanecían en la bufanda y mi cuerpo podía percatarse de la escasa cercanía del suyo.

Contra todos mis pronósticos, ella levantó su rostro y me miró.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, tan perfecta y sutil, pero llena de un sentimiento que no conocía, prácticamente me quitó el aliento.

—Gracias —Susurró apenas con mucha ternura, como sólo ella lo haría, y yo volví a sonreírle complacido.

—Ejem —un carraspeo nos hizo volver a salir de nuestro mundo y, cuando nos giramos para ver al dueño de dicho sonido, Hinata se separó levemente de mí.

—Ah…Toneri —Miré a Hinata y luego, algo ceñudo, al tipo de cabello blanco y mirada analítica y desdeñosa que acababa de llegar.

 _Que acababa de interrumpirnos._

Se acercó a Hinata y tuve que apretar los dientes cuando lo vi rodear sus hombros con su brazo.

Ella pareció sorprenderse.

—Aquí estás, Hinata ¿Lista para otra sesión de estudio? —sé que no estoy delirando cuando digo que, por un momento, sus ojos se fijaron en mi con intención.

—Ah, s-sí claro —El tipo sonrió y quiso comenzar a emprender marcha, pero Hinata lo detuvo en el momento justo—. Toneri, déjame presentarte a Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto-kun él es mi compañero, Toneri Otsutsuki.

Traté de que mi mirada sea lo más gélida posible, pero también me las arreglé para forzar la sonrisa más falsa de toda mi vida.

—Un gusto conocerte, Toneri.

—Lo mismo digo, Uzumaki. Debo agradecerte por cuidar de Hinata hasta el momento, pero a partir de ahora yo me encargaré de ella —La bilis que subía de mi estomago me consumía la garganta obligándome a apretar los puños con fuerzas para evitar que destrozara la perfecta sonrisa de ese tipo. Empujó un poco a Hinata con su brazo que aún mantenía sobre sus hombros, obligándola a avanzar—. Adiós, amigo y cuídate.

Me quedé ahí parado, observando cómo se alejaban de mí y despotricando contra ese tipo y toda su familia.

Pero, en un momento, el rostro de Hinata se giró como pudo hacía mi y, tras una mirada preocupada, me dedicó una tenue sonrisa y movió su manita a modo de despedida.

Ante aquella imagen no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación y sonreírle de igual forma, guiñándole un ojo y levantando mi mano que correspondía al gesto de la suya.

En cuanto volvió a girarse volví a mi cara de perro.

Ya estaba decidido. No dejaría que el señor sonrisa de comercial me robe a Hinata.

Aunque primero debía averiguar quién era el maldito y lo que significaba para ella.

 _._

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _._

 **Siento que ya me paso de cursi con lo fluff que está esto jaja...en serio.**

 **En fin, ustedes me dirán.**

 **¡Hellow, personitas!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capítulo, no sé qué me picó hoy para publicarlo, pero agradézcanselo jaja**

 **La historia va lento y tierno, pero tranqui...que así es esto xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! 3**

 **Me saca una sonrisa saber que, al menos, les saca una sonrisa.**

 **Menien:** **¡Me alegra que te gustara! Y sí, ellos dos justos son un amor, en este cap te dejé una sobredosis más de su ternura jaja Si les gusta tanto lo dulce procuraré seguír haciedolo xD ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Daiu Naruhina: ¿Y este te hizo vomitar arcoiris? En serio a veces lo leo y siento que me pasé de dulce jaja ¡Gracias por leeeer!**

 **turquoise97: ¡Sí, es verdad! Creo que esa es la palabra: "refrescante" te juro que me hes mucho más sencillo escribir del lado de Naruto...no sé, lo siento todo muy natural. ¡Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo! **

**Usagi drop: Concuerdo, Naruto enamorado es taaan...asjjkasdk jaja Hace que todo siempre sea más dulce x3 ¡Gracias por leer! Y comentar por supuesto :D**

 **Acceleration-sama: ¡Rayos! ¿Antecedentes de diabetes? Espero que no te haya dado un paro o algo después de este cap...En serio siento que me pasé de dulzura jeje...Sí, me he dado cuenta de que Hina y Naru me salen mucho más en su papel si escribo desde la perspectiva de él jaja Y concuerdo con vos, es bueno refrescarse un poco, por eso surgió la idea de este fic xD ¡Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **: ¡Otra porción de amor para la usuario ! Firme aquí, por favor...jaja ok, no xD Pero es así como lo siento cada que publico un capítulo de esta historia, como que es una dosis de "azúcar NaruHina" jaja ¡Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando! Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar :D**

 **Akime Maxwell: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :3 ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Janis O.x: jajajaja Lo siento, es que me morí de risa con tu caída en la tentación xD ¡Diablos! Sé que tengo que actualizar regaliz, pero también pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo y considerando que es el capítulo final quiero hacerlo bien...je En fin, volviendo a esta historia, ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! jaja Siii, descubrí que escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Naruto se me hace muuucho más sencillo y n me voy tanto de personaje como siento que me pasaba en Regaliz con Hina je Y la idea de esta historia es que sea así, todo amor y dulzura 3 jaja ¡Gracias por leer! Lo prometido es deuda y acá está el capítulo tres...sorry el retraso jeje ¡Saludos!**

 **Ya saben, si disfrutaron la lectura sólo deben dejar un review para que yo lo sepa ;)**

 **De nuevo, ¡gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Una excusa perfecta

**_Capítulo 4 | Una excusa perfecta_**

 ** _._**

 ** _゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _._**

 ** _゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜_**

 ** _._**

—¡¿Me lo dices en serio, Sakura-chan?!

Me planté delante suyo, acercándome lo más que podía con una mirada desesperada. Ella alargó el brazo y manoteó mi rostro haciéndome a un lado.

—Ya te lo dije, idiota. Hinata no tiene novio.

—Pero el otro día él llegó y…—Sakura resopló sonoramente y acomodó sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos del saco rojo que llevaba puesto. Estábamos caminando por el campus de mi facultad y la escarcha se acumulaba por todo el suelo. El gélido aire invernal nos golpeaba de frente y provocaba que la nariz de Sakura se pusiera roja como una cereza.

—Toneri Otsutsuki es un tipo que nació en cuna de oro. No creo que hayas prestado atención, pero su padre es dueño y dirige todas las clínicas Otsutsuki de la zona. Es guapo e inteligente, prácticamente el chico perfecto. Pero peca de arrogante y pretensioso, cualquier chica, con algo de cerebro y nada interesada, se daría cuenta. Y esa es Hinata.

—¿Quieres decir que el tipo está detrás de ella? —apreté mis puños de manera involuntaria. Tenía muchos deseos de estamparlos en la cara de ese Otsutsuki.

—Pues, como has visto, así es. Pero Hinata se encarga, a su manera, obvio, de dejarle en claro cuál es su postura.

Aun así, me preocupaba. Hinata ese día no había dicho nada, ni actuado de manera que le diera entender a ese idiota que ella no estaba interesaba…

Sakura me miró por lacónicos segundos y estoy seguro que adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Cómo te lo presentó Hinata a ti?

—¿Eh? Como…su compañero…

—Ahí está, ¿lo ves? Prácticamente lo escribió en un cartel para que les quedara bien claro a ambos. Aunque claro, ella no advierte aún que seas tan cabeza dura como para darte cuenta.

Le sonreí en respuesta, las palabras que me decía me daban el ánimo que necesitaba ese día. No estaba exactamente con mi mejor humor luego de aquella mañana. Estoy seguro que todos lo notaron.

—Pero, Naruto…—la miré atento ante el tono serio que tomó su voz—. Te sigo advirtiendo que no te hagas ilusiones. Hinata es una gran chica y me alegraría mucho saber que también está interesada en ti. Pero chicas como ellas casi siempre buscan chicos…—suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz—. Espero que ella note lo especial que eres, sólo...quiero que estés consciente de lo que te estás arriesgando.

La miré serio, meditando en sus palabras. Sabía que una chica como Hinata, tan perfecta como era, no buscaba tipos imperfectos y llenos de fallas como yo. Pero, desde un inicio, cuando decidí meterme en esta situación, lo tuve muy en claro. Quizás no era el más inteligente ni el más educado, pero algo en lo que sin duda era bueno era esforzándome al máximo en lo que me gustaba. Y Hinata Hyuga me gustaba. Mucho.

Le sonreí, confiado. Más para dármela a mí que a ella.

—No te preocupes, le demostraré el valor que tiene Naruto Uzumaki.

Y esa sonrisa de resignación y apoyo que conocía tan bien se dibujó en sus labios. Quizás Sakura pueda parecer dura, pero de cierta forma le agradecía que estuviera constantemente haciéndome poner los pies en el suelo; dos personas como nosotros, que no destacan para nada en lo que se refiere a relaciones amorosas, debemos apoyarnos mutuamente.

 **.**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 **.**

—Es increíble…

Miraba la nota de mi examen que estaba colgada, junto a la de cientos de estudiantes más, en el tablero de ingreso de la facultad de ciencias políticas y sociales.

—¿Muy mal, dobe? —Sasuke, parado junto a mí, ya se había asegurado de que su perfecto diez estuviese allí, como siempre.

—Un cuatro…un perfecto y redondo cuatro…

—Eso significa que…

—¡Aprobé, joder! —grité a todo pulmón llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que apenas se inmutaron; una escena así era de lo más habitual, excepto, claro, para mí. Me giré a Sasuke y, antes de que él se diera cuenta, lo abracé—. ¡Todos es por tu ayuda, Sasuke! ¡Gracias, hermano!

—¡Suéltame, idiota!

Me empujó con brusquedad y yo sólo pude reírme ¡Estaba eufórico!

—¿A qué se deben tantas muestras de afecto?

Reconocí la voz de Sakura al instante y me giré aún emocionado.

—¡Sakura-chan, aprobé…!

Me detuve en seco cuando distinguí la menuda figura de Hinata junto a ella. Tenía una tímida, pero brillante, sonrisa en los labios, la cual decoraba su angelical rostro. Joder, se veía preciosa.

—¡Felicidades, tonto! —Sakura me dio un golpe en el hombro y luego me lo apretó amistosamente—. Te lo mereces, te esforzaste mucho.

—Mu-muchas felicidades, Naruto-kun —Miré a Hinata y una sonrisa desbordante de mezclas de felicidad se formó en mis labios. Sólo para ella.

—Gracias, Hinata.

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Estoy muerta de hambre y una tarta de queso me vendría bien.

Bufé frustrado ante su idea.

—No puedo Sakura-chan, tengo que ir a trabajar ahora.

—Eso es lo de menos, iremos contigo y festejaremos en tu nombre.

—¡Eso es…!

—Hinata, ¿quieres venir?

Detuve mi reproche para estar atento a la respuesta de la chica.

—¿Eh?... No quiero mo-molestar…

—¡Para nada! —le aclaré de pronto—. Ven con nosotros, Hinata —Le sonreí para darle confianza y al parecer funcionó, porque me correspondió con sus lindas mejillas arreboladas.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Andando entonces!

—hmp.

Charlamos animadamente todo el camino hasta el café. Cuando llegamos me enfilé rápidamente a la concina para tomar mi uniforme y delantal negro. Ese día atendí cada mesa con un humor excelente, repartiendo sonrisas por todos lados.

Pero las mejores se las reservaba a Hinata. Cuando tomaba sus pedidos no aparté mi mirada de ella, quería que entendiera desde un primer momento cuales eran mis intenciones, así evitábamos confusiones. Sakura tenía razón, y yo no estaba dispuesto a que me rompieran el corazón otra vez. Sé que Sakura piensa lo mismo, por eso intenta protegerme. A su manera.

Cuando ella se daba cuenta que la observaba rehuía la mirada avergonzada y sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín. Pero sus ojos la traicionaban y se desviaban continuamente a los míos provocando que le sonreirá aún más cada vez que pasaba cerca de su mesa o tenía una perfecta vista de ella.

Cuando volví y les entregué sus ordenes la dejé para el final y le sonreí encantador. Ella, esta vez, me sostuvo la mirada con una tímida sonrisa lo más que pudo, hasta que su timidez le gano e inclinó su rostro musitando un tenue «gracias».

No creo haber sonreído más que en ese día en todo el año.

 **.**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 **.**

Estaba apoyado en una columna en la facultad de medicina con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, exactamente a cinco metros de la puerta del salón de Hinata.

Tenía una buena excusa para encontrarme allí en realidad, no es que estuviera ahí como un obsesionado por querer verla…aunque eso tampoco era del todo incorrecto.

Necesitaba sacar un libro, el cual estaba en la biblioteca de aquella facultad y no podía hacerlo sin el carnet de un estudiante de medicina. Sakura no cursaba ese día y lo necesitaba para mañana temprano.

Hinata era mi única opción.

Vi la hora en mi celular: La diez en punto. En cualquier momento esa puerta se abriría y los estudiantes comenzarían a salir.

Y así sucedió dos minutos después.

Me mantuve impávido en la misma posición y tuve que soportar ser víctima de todas las miradas que no podían evitar fijarse en mí al estar, literalmente, a la salida del salón. No me molestaba, pero era imposible no sentir algo de incomodidad.

Fui consciente de la mirada de interés que despertaba en varias chicas, pero así había sido siempre. Suelo llamar la atención en un primer momento, supongo que será principalmente por mi cabello rubio y ojos azules, cuido mi físico así que no soy tan idiota como para negar mi atractivo. Pero nada más, siempre se estancaba ahí, y cuando las mujeres intentaban conocerme más salían decepcionadas por no encontrar al hombre que se habían imaginado.

Aprendí a lidiar con eso, por eso tenía muchas citas y ninguna relación estable…bueno, sólo una.

Las chicas eran las que solían buscarme. Pero con Hinata era diferente. Ella despertó en mí el interés desde el primer momento en que la vi y estoy dispuesto a mostrarle todo lo que soy. Sólo rezo porque me acepte así.

Cuando distinguí la elegante figura de Hinata salir con gracia del salón tomé aire y me armé de valor.

—¡Eh, Hinata!

Ella paró al escuchar mi llamado y me buscó con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarme. Se despidió rápido de las chicas con las que estaba hablando y ellas inmediatamente me miraron con los ojos como platos para luego volver la mirada a Hinata y así unas cuantas veces, pero ya no estaba prestando mucha atención porque toda ella se enfocaba en la bonita muchacha que venía hacia mí.

Se acercó con una adorable mirada de confusión.

—Na-Naruto-kun, hola. Qué sorpresa.

—Es fácil sorprenderte —le digo divertido y vi cómo se sonrojó—. La verdad es que necesito tu ayuda —Ahora me miraba con curiosidad—: tengo que sacar un libro de su biblioteca, pero no puedo hacerlo a menos que posea un carnet de estudiante de aquí. ¿Podrías hacerme este enorme favor, Hinata?

Junté mis manos a modo de ruego y le mostré mi labio inferior en un divertido puchero que la hizo reír suavemente. Ver su sonrisa era toda la recompensa que necesitaba.

—Bueno…

—¡Hinata!

Como si fuera un fantasma —o realmente estaba muy sumergido en ella y en la conversación— el tipo pedazo de mierda ese, Toneri, apareció detrás de Hinata con esa perfecta estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Toneri?

—Qué bueno que no te fuiste aún. Iba a decirte que conseguí los audios de las clases del profesor Orochimaru ¿Quieres que vayamos a desgravarlos? El examen será en una semana.

Apreté los dientes de la impotencia. No sólo porque el bastardo quería arruinar mi oportunidad, sino porque no era ningún idiota; Sabía, por Sakura e Ino, que aquel profesor era el más temido por los alumnos de esa carrera, y aprobar su materia toda una proeza de un grandísimo genio o un constante temerario esforzado.

Cuando me miró de reojo tuve que clavarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos para controlar los, ya incontrolables, deseos que tenía por adornar su estilizado rostro con un perfecto ojo morado.

Pero, sorprendiéndonos a ambos, Hinata dio un paso y se giró para quedar a mi lado.

—Lo siento, Toneri, pero iré a ayudar a Naruto-kun con algo. Podremos dejarlo para otro día —le hablaba con su natural amabilidad, pero podía ver en la cara de ese sujeto que le estaba destrozando el orgullo.

—¿Estás segura? —pronunció de manera pausada—. Avanzaré mucho y todos saben que las preguntas del examen las toma de sus clases.

—En ese caso no te preocupes, estudiaré de mis apuntes —Me estaba costando horrores disimular la enorme sonrisa que quería salirse de mis labios, ver la cara de derrotado de ese tipo era lo más entretenido del mundo. Hinata giró su rostro hacia mí—. ¿Vamos, Naruto-kun?

—Por supuesto.

La miré sonriente y entonces ambos emprendimos nuestra marcha. Contuve las ganas que tenía de lazarle una mirada burlona a ese sujeto, pero con una ojeada rápida al pasar por su lado bastó para que sus ojos se clavaran en mí como dagas y su rostro se volviese rojo de la ira.

Ah, qué sensación más gratificante.

Caminé despacio, muy consciente de la delicada presencia de Hinata a mi lado. Me giré a verla y le sonreí zorruno. Ella, al verme, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, pero un instante después la regresó tímidamente hacia mí y las comisuras de sus rosados labios se curvaron acentuando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Loco. Esta mujer me tenía loco.

 **.**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 **.**

 **Ay, no sé porqué amo mucho este capítulo 3 jaja**

 **¡Hellow, personitas!**

 **En vísperas de mi cumpleaños y finalización del cuatrimestre como que ando sin tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Qué bueno para ustedes que esta historia la tengo bastante avanzada como para tomarme el tiempo de actualizarla y, de paso, dar señales de vida jaja**

 **Hoy Hina mostró un poco más de actitud, ¿qué les pareció? Me parece que ya dejó claro quien es su favorito~**

 **En fin, ¿qué les apreció el capítulo?**

 **No me acuerdo bien, pero creo que a partir del próximo cap las cosas se van a empezar a poner más interesantes entre los dos.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! :3**

 **Daiu Naruhina: ¡Daiu! Qué bueno saber que me lees xD Sí...este Naru se hace querer bastante, ¿no? Parece que en este capi Hina ya no es que no se da tanta cuenta...jaja espero lo hayas disfrutado, ¡saludos!**

 **Usagi drop: jaja ¡Chan! Me siento cliché de usarlo pero...bueh, tampoco es que LA HISTORIA así qué xD Sólo quiero leerlos llenos de amor jaja ¡Exacto! Naruto no se dará por vencido tan facilmente...¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludosss!**

 **Cristal311: Oww... ¡gracias! Sí lo son : 3**

 **Menien: jaja ¡sÍ! Estoy descubriendo que el Naruto enamorado es genial xD Sobre todo al escribir se me hace más fácil jaja Como dije en un inicio no habrá tanto drama..."taanto" así que tranqui jaja ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!**

 **Janis O.x : jajaja me parece que el mosquito volvió a hacer de las suyas el condenado xD Este capi tuvo su otra dosis de NaruHina ternura al mil jaja Y sé que tengo que actualizar Regaliz...pero ahora que dejo de cursar y entro a las disque vacaciones veré hacerme un tiempo para ponerme a escribir jaja ¡Claro! Como ruda en su mente? Pero ahora que lo decís sí es cierto que sus actitudes sí hayan coincidido más con su personajes. ¡Graciasss por pasarte a leer! Me alegra que disfrutes mis historias :') ¿tendremos alguna tuya pronto?...quién sabe...jaja ¡Saludos! Espero hayas disfrutado el capii**

 **rakelluvre: jaja eeeh...gracias xD Trato de cuidar bien eso. ¡Saludos! Espero hayas disfrutado de la historia :D**

 **Comenten y compartan; como que eso me haría feliz.**

 **¡Qué tengan una buen a semana!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	5. Capítulo 5 - ¿Saldrías conmigo?

**_Capítulo 5 | ¿Saldrías conmigo?_**

 ** _._**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **.**_

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **.**_

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, dobe. ¿Cuándo la invitarás a salir?

Estábamos a finales de marzo y la primavera apenas había comenzado, por lo que el gélido aire invernal se negaba a desaparecer tan rápidamente.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella vez en que Hinata humilló al idiota ese. Seguramente ella no se dio cuenta, pero yo lo disfruté demasiado.

Durante todos esos días mis encuentros con ella eran de tres o cuatro veces a la semana, y al menos en uno de ellos estábamos a solas.

Si no era en la cafetería con los chicos, Sakura se aparecía en nuestra facultad con ella; otras, coincidíamos en la biblioteca de su facultad cuando iba con Sasuke a estudiar o me la topaba a la salida de su clase.

Una vez estaba por terminar mi turno en el café cuando divisé su pequeña figura sentada en una de las mesas del fondo; con un café a su lado, un rollo de canela y varias hojas de resúmenes esparcidas.

Giré mi vista a Gaara confundido pidiéndole una explicación, y él simplemente se encogió de hombros con una imperceptible sonrisa burlona. Lo fulminé con la mirada por no habérmelo avisado antes y, deshaciéndome de mi delantal, me acerqué a ella.

Cuando me recibió con una enorme sonrisa impregnada en sus perfectos labios me sentí desfallecer y mi corazón dio un vuelco de pura alegría y sensaciones agradables que solamente ella provocaba en mí.

Entonces, lo que aparentaba como una normal salida a las cuatro del trabajo terminó en una tarde con Hinata, hablando sin parar y disfrutando de su risa y compañía.

De sólo recordarlo suspiraba como un adolescente.

—Pronto —respondí, mientras el vaho salía por mis labios a cada respiración. Sasuke y yo solíamos salir a correr algunas mañanas, dependiendo de nuestros horarios. En ese momento estábamos recorriendo el circuito que había en un parque cerca de nuestro campus—. Estaba pensando en pedirle que vaya conmigo al cumpleaños de Sakura.

—Una primera cita en una fiesta... —musitó reflexivo—. Bien pensado, evita las incomodidades.

—Exacto. Y como Sakura es su amiga la hará sentir aún más en confianza.

Llegamos hasta la estatua de los fundadores y nos detuvimos allí, ambos intentando regular nuestra respiración.

—Aun así creo que estás yendo demasiado lento. ¿Más de un mes para una primera cita? Eso es bastante hasta para ti.

—Sabes que yo no tengo primeras citas, sólo citas. Las cuales aprovecho al máximo, no lo negaré. Pero Hinata es diferente. Quiero que me conozca y conocerla, para que no haya sorpresas más adelante...

—No seas paranoico, no todas las mujeres son iguales. Ella puede ser la una en un millón que te aguante.

—Sólo…no quiero fallar…Ella en serio me gusta, Sasuke —me quedé reflexivo mientras flexionaba mis piernas tocando la punta de mis pies con los dedos de mis manos. Recién cuando ambos nos erguimos Sasuke habló.

—No se trata de fallar, dobe. No puedes influir en los gustos de las personas.

—Lo sé...Es que…

—Tú invítala a salir, de nada te sirve apresurar conclusiones. Sólo trata de no acercarte a ella con esa cara de perro muerto que tienes ahora.

Lo miré ceñudo, pero al final sonreí. Esa era la manera de Sasuke de dar apoyo y decirme que de nada servirá ponerme negativo.

—¿Le comprarás un regalo a Sakura? —inquirí luego de varios minutos de caminata de regreso. Se giró a verme con fastidio para después volver al frente—. Uff…Está bien, está bien.

 _ **.**_

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **.**_

Las manos me sudaban a pesar de los escasos diez grados que había de temperatura, y no dejaba de cambiar el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Me encontraba fuera de la facultad de ciencias con mis manos enfundadas en mi chaqueta negra y el gorrito naranja en mi cabeza que traía puesto desde que salí a correr en la mañana. Quizás no debí haber esperado fuera, porque el airecito frío se colaba por la tela de mis jeans, enfriándolos por completo.

Estaba que me moría de los nervios, ¿Hinata aceptaría salir conmigo? ¿Habrá notado que mis intenciones no eran exactamente en plan _sólo_ _amigos?_ Rayos, la duda me consumía por dentro.

Pero estaba decidido, después de lo que le dijera hoy las cosas serían diferentes, si decidía darme una oportunidad, o no, estaba en su voluntad.

Aunque el pensar en ella rechazándome me estrujaba el corazón, pero era mejor eso, cortar por lo sano, que hacerme ilusiones.

De cualquier forma, ya me he preparado mentalmente para ello, para no ilusionarme, que por más que ella acepte salir conmigo debo tomar todo con calma como hasta ahora.

Lo último que quería era que me volvieran a romper el corazón.

Cuando la ola de estudiantes comenzó a salir por las puertas principales y divisé el cuerpo de Hinata, ataviado en su saco gris, tomé mucho aire y me di ánimos internamente.

 _Aquí vamos…_

—¡Eh, Hinata!

Apenas hablé se volteó y me sonrió. Supongo que se hizo una costumbre entre nosotros.

—Naruto-kun, hola. ¿Necesitas que te saque un libro?

Me reí y pasé mi mano por detrás de mi cuello.

—No, de hecho vine a devolver el que me ayudaste a sacar la otra vez.

—¿N-No lo habías devuelto? Pe-pero pasaron varias semanas, ¿te multaron?

—¿Me multan?

—S-sí, por no devolverlo luego de los tres días reglamentarios.

—Rayos, no lo sé, yo sólo lo devolví. Además, la bibliotecaria me miró raro cuando vio que estaba a nombre de «Hinata».

Ella hizo ese precioso gesto de reírse suavemente mientras tapaba sus labios con una mano.

—Ay, Naruto-kun…

—¡Oye! —exclamé divertido.

Comenzó a caminar y yo la seguí, feliz de la confianza que ya había tomado conmigo.

—Lo siento. A lo mejor se dio cuenta de tu fraude y lo dejó pasar.

—Ojalá…

Durante un tramo del camino hablamos de cómo fue nuestro día. No pude evitar sentirme fascinado al saber que había aprobado todos sus exámenes con las mejores notas, incluso en de la clase de Orochimaru, cosa que Toneri no logró. Hubiese pagado lo que fuera por ver su cara en el momento en que supo su nota.

—¿Por qué sonríes, Naruto-kun? —Incliné mi mirada para verla y me observaba divertida.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti —sus ojos brillaron poco más y me sonrió con dulzura mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban sólo para mí—. Oye…— _Aquí vamos_ — ¿Sabes? Sakura festeja su cumpleaños el sábado.

—Sí, algo me comentó. Está muy emocionada.

—Demasiado diría yo. Incluso obligó a sus padres a irse a un hotel, y nos hizo inflar con helio ciento veintiún globos rosas para que quedaran en el techo.

—Oh…

—Sí, «Oh…»—Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, empuñándolos allí dentro con fuerza, y tomé aire—. Me preguntaba… ¿Qui-quisieras ir conmigo…a la fiesta?

La voz me temblaba como el más fino papel, cosa que no es normal en mí, y recé porque ella no lo haya notado. Cuando me atreví a mirarla de reojo sus brillantes ojos se posaban expresivamente grandes hacia mí, y su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad de rojo tan intensa que hasta me preocupó.

Cuando inclinó su mirada al suelo, percatándose de la mía sobre ella, el corazón se me hizo un puño, y estuve a punto de aclarar que no tenía que sentirse presionada, que no era algo serio. Pero me mordí la lengua y detuve ese tren de pensamientos.

Claro que era en serio, era muy en serio, y si no se lo dejaba en claro desde ahora me arrepentiría después de mi cobardía.

Cuando por fin sus labios comenzaron a pronunciar palabras sin sentido, sentí que había pasado una eternidad. Me giré y, al ver su cara toda avergonzada, inevitablemente me inundó de ternura las entrañas.

—Y-yo…—rayos, pareciera como si la estuviera extorsionando— S-sí me gustaría…

La sonrisa de ternura que tenía en el rostro se borró inmediatamente al escuchar su leve murmullo. Abrí bien los ojos y tragué grueso.

—¿S-sí? —mi voz sonó incrédula.

Hinata asintió con vehemencia repetidas veces y se giró a verme, en sus ojos vi resaltar un brillo fascinante.

—Sí me gustaría ir contigo, Naruto-kun —sobrecogido por la emoción y el hecho de que no haya usado de tartamudeos para decirme que sí, provocó que una euforia latente recorriera todo mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica.

—¡Genial! —Exploté—. Ejem, ge-genial —me moderé con una sonrisa de lo más nerviosa, ella me devolvió el mismo gesto—. Entonces…dame tu número, así me mandas tu dirección para pasarte a buscar.

—Cla-claro.

—Te advierto que seré puntual —le dije con una sonrisa luego de mirar con emoción su nombre y número de teléfono guardados en el mío—. Sakura nos matará si llegamos un minuto tarde.

—No te preocupes —sus ojos brillaron como diamantes al mirarme—. Te estaré esperando.

Sonreí tanto que estoy seguro que los hoyuelos de mis mejillas se acentuaron al igual que mi barbilla.

—Es una cita.

 ** _._**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **.**_

 **Uff necesitaba subir algo de ellos dos**

 **Cada que releo un capítulo de esta historia me enamora más *-***

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, sé que es cortito, pero se compenzará con el próximo que es la cita. Prometo que no me retrazaré en publicarlo jaja**

 **En fin, ¿les gustó?**

 **Menien: Aww sí, comprendo esa sensación, como ije, cada que lo releo se me llena el corazón de ternura y cosas super fluff xD Diosss, ahora que releo tu review me doy cuenta de que sique tardé mucho en actualizar...sorry, pero la universidad...Regaliz están en camino je ¡Saludos y espero hayas disfrutado el capiii!**

 **Janis O.x: Diablos...espero que esta actualización también te alegre un poco jeje...Y espero hayas disfrutado el capi...cortito pero es que no les haré esperar mucho por la cita *-* La universidad me tiene en una inercia de que ya ni estoy en casa, y como que por eso se me complica actualizar, pero eso no va a impedir que lo haga, tengo suupero asumido y propuesto conmigo misma el hacerlo lo antes posible jaja En finn, Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo ¡Saludos! P.D. ¡Oh! Y espero la actulización de tu historia, te debo el review jaja**

 **Andrea Uchiha:** **jajaja Tal cual, es toda fluff, azucar y corazones xD La idea es que sea así hasta el final así que disfruta jaja Espero te haya gustado el capítulo ¡Saludos!**

 **Acceleration-sama: jaja Naruto enamorado es algo intenso, pero es tierno así y lo queremos por eso, este capítulo fue corto pero se vio que Hina también siente algo por nuestro Naru, así que sólo queda ver como se desarrolla esa cita...Regaliz está en camino xD Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo ¡saludos!**

 **P.D. Para los que eperan el final de Regaliz, tenganme paciencia porfa, pronto verá la luz xD**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	6. Capítulo 6 - First Date

**_Capítulo 6 | First Date_**

 ** _._**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **.**_

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **.**_

Llevaba quince eternos minutos en el auto, estacionado afuera de la casa de Hinata. Dios, nunca había sido tan cobarde con una chica.

Es que ella era…

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mis labios al recordarla. Seré el tipo más suertudo del mundo si ella me corresponde. Por Dios, sí que lo seré.

Tomé aire como por milésima vez y acomodé el saco que llevaba sobre mi camiseta blanca, eso, sumado a unos jeans azules desgastados y unos zapatos negros, eran mi atuendo para hoy.

Me bajé del auto ya más relajado, pero, cuando crucé el jardín y llegué hasta su puerta de entrada, el estómago se me cerró, e hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para tocar dos veces.

Ante mí la puerta se abrió y la figura de una señora algo mayor se me presentó.

—¿Sí?

—Bu-buenas noches, señora. Vine a buscar a Hinata.

—Oh, sí. Adelante pasa —Con un leve «permiso» me introduje al recibidor y la mujer me hizo pasar hasta la sala—. Espérala aquí, enseguida voy a avisarle de tu llegada.

No hay nada más incómodo que estar sólo en un lugar al que llegas por primera vez. Deslicé mí vista por la sala, apreciando el tradicional decorado lleno de colores opacos y sobrios; había escasos retratos familiares, los cuales no pude apreciar por la distancia.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Me giré hacía el lugar de donde venía aquella pregunta y me sorprendió ver a una pequeña castaña, de ojos tan perlas como los de Hinata, parada estoica en el marco de la entrada de la sala.

 _La hermana de Hinata._

—Hola, soy Naruto —me acerqué un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa amable.

—¿A quién buscas? —¿Qué esto, un interrogatorio?

—A...a tu hermana. Hinata.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es mi hermana?

—Ella me habló de ti.

—¿Ah sí? Pues mi hermana no me habló de ti.

—Bueno, no tenía por qué hacerlo…—¿Esta chica era la hermana de Hinata? lucía tan distinta a la dulce niña que me describió, tampoco se parece en nada a su hermana mayor.

—Naruto… ¿dijiste? —asentí bastante confundido, qué situación más extrañan—. ¿Eres el novio de mi hermana?

La pregunta fue tan directa que me tomó por sorpresa, me sentí humillado cuando me percaté del calor que subía a mis mejillas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no, no lo soy! Yo sólo…

—Pero quieres.

—Oye, espera un segundo…

—¡Hanabi! —Ambos nos giramos a ver como Hinata bajaba por las escaleras, enviándole una mirada de advertencia a la pequeña adolescente—. Deja en paz a Naruto-kun, por favor.

Hasta para retar a su hermanita era amable.

Hanabi sólo bufó sonoramente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Me hizo acordar a Sasuke.

En el momento que la mirada de Hinata se posó en mi me convertí en una estatua.

—Ho-hola, Naruto-kun —su voz sonó angelical.

Sabía que tenía que responderle, debía hacerlo, pero de sólo verla me había quedado mudo. Llevaba puesto un ajustado pantalón negro con unas botitas café y suéter gris sobre una camiseta blanca cuyo cuello y puños sobresalían por encima del suéter, eso, sumado a un collar brillante en su bello cuello, provocaron que me olvide de respirar y que no pudiera apartar mi mirada de su perfecta figura.

—Hola, Hinata…Estás…te ves increíble —se sonrojó con más rapidez de la acostumbrada.

—Gr-gracias. ¿No-nos vamos?

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la salida. La hermana de Hinata iba detrás de nosotros, pisándonos los talones.

—¿A dónde irás? —juró que pude oír algo de desesperación en su tono de voz.

—Iremos al cumpleaños de una amiga —Hinata le respondió con suavidad mientras se colocaba el saco.

—¿A qué hora volverás?

—No lo sé, Hanabi.

—Recuerda que no puede quedarte hasta muy tarde. Es de noche y papá…—Hinata se agachó para quedar a su altura y le besó la frente con dulzura, provocando que las incesantes preguntas de su hermana se detuvieran. La acción me enterneció.

—Pórtate bien y hazle caso a Natsu, volveré en unas horas.

Hinata abrió la puerta y salimos. Hanabi nos siguió con la mirada hasta que llegamos al auto y cuando la miré para despedirme fijo sus ojos en mí, ceñuda, para después cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Auch, mal comienzo.

—Disculpa a mi hermana, Naruto-kun —me dijo ni bien subimos al auto—. Ella es algo…bueno…

—¿Celosa? —inquirí, elevando mi ceja.

—Papá trabaja mucho en la oficina y…nunca me separo de ella por tanto tiempo.

—Descuida —hice un gesto con mi mano quitándole importancia—, es normal —se giró a verme agradecida.

—Aún así fue grosera —Pronunció molesta. La miré de reojo, ya estábamos de camino a la casa de Sakura, y la expresión que hizo me causó mucha gracia—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —una pequeña risa ahogada se escapó de mi garganta, no podía mirarla, así que me limitaba a tener sus ojos sobre mí—. Es que, arrugas la nariz cuando te enfadas.

No dijo nada, por lo que adiviné que estaba sonrojada. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Cuando estacioné a unos metros de la casa de Sakura me bajé apresurado para rodear el capó y abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero.

Ella me sonrió agradecida y nos encaminamos a la entrada.

—¡Hasta que al fin llegan! —la estruendosa voz de Ino se confundió con el ruido de la música que salía del interior de la casa. Se acercó a Hinata y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Me alegra que pudieras venir!

Estoy casi seguro de que ya tiene algunas copas de más en su metabolismo.

Cuando por fin entramos la tenue luz que había me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos para poder esclarecer un poco las sombras que se movían frente a mí. Lo logré justo a tiempo para ver cómo, otra vez, Hinata era aporreada en un abrazo. Distinguí los rosados cabellos de Sakura.

—¡Me alegra que hayas venido! —por la forma en que arrastraba las palabras, y lo eufórica que estaba, asiento al hecho de que esta borracha, o, al menos, comenzado—. Qué bueno que el idiota de Naruto te haya traído —la miré con el ceño fruncido ante su clara ofensa.

—Gra-gracias, Sakura. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan!

—Oh, ¡me van a hacer emocionar! —Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia mí y nos rodeó a ambos con ellos—. Debe ser que ya soy adulta que me pongo así.

 _O por las gotas del alcohol en tu sangre._

Cuando por fin nos vimos librados de Sakura, luego de que recibiera el regalo que Hinata le trajo —un bello brazalete de plata con dijes en forma de pétalos de cerezo—, la llevé hasta la barra que habían preparado para buscar algo de beber.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —Asintió y me giré para apoyar mis manos en la mesa y hablarle al barman que estaba de espaldas frente a mí—. Oye amigo, ¿qué tienes para beber?

Cuando se giró hacia mí resultó ser Sai, vestido con una camisa negra a rayas y un delantal amarrado a sus caderas. Casi me reí, casi.

—Hola, Naruto. Sólo tengo cerveza —hizo un gesto con la mano señalándome la heladera a su costado, lleno de la bebida en cuestión, en diferentes envases.

Iba preguntarle que, si sólo había cerveza, ¿por qué el disfraz? Pero me ahorré el comentario. Miré a Hinata y me asintió algo indecisa.

—De acuerdo, dame una lata —Cuando se la entregué a Hinata le pregunté si quería estar adentro o salir al patio que estaba más tranquilo. Acerté, eligió la segunda opción.

El patio de Sakura era la parte más linda de su casa: tenía un semi cubierto, dónde se esmeró en colocar más de una sillas y sillones, y una buena porción de tierra sembrada con un pasto de color esmeralda y preciosas flores y arbustos junto a un erguido y alto limonero.

—Es muy bonito —murmuró, apreciando las luces que habían colgado en las maderas del techo. Nos sentamos en uno de los tantos sillones que había en las esquinas. Estoy seguro de que fue idea de Ino alquilar varios livings como estos, y no era para menos, no sé de dónde sacaron a tanta gente—. ¿Tú no beberás nada, Naruto-kun?

Miré como observaba mis manos vacías y luego las suyas con la cerveza entre sus dedos.

—Hoy no. Soy el conductor designado, debo asegurarme que llegues bien a casa —inflé mi pecho y le sonreí.

—Si quieres puedes beber de la mía, no te multarán por media lata de cerveza.

—¿Estás queriendo corromperme, Hinata? —alcé una ceja.

—¡N-no es eso! Es que…—dudó mientras miraba la lata en sus manos.

—¿Qué? Dime. ¿No te gusta la cerveza?

—No soy muy aficionada…

Una risa gutural salió de mi garganta al ver su expresión.

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste allá?

—N-no quería ser descortés —sonreí divertido ante su indignada respuesta y estiré mi mano.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaré a tomarla. Pero luego de esto pediremos un jugo, ¿está bien? —miró mi mano extendida para tomar la lata y sonrió agradecida para luego asentir y entregármela—. Y…Si algo no te gusta, sólo dímelo, ¿sí?

Su mirada se tornó dulce y asintió.

—Sí…

—¡Pero si aquí están, tortolitos! —una muy feliz Ino se acomodó en medio de nosotros con una cerveza en mano—. ¿No les parece que este lugar está en serio aburrido? —enfatizó señalando todo a su alrededor.

—A Hinata le gusta porque es tranquilo.

—¡Hina! —Canturreó ahora, alargando las vocales. Acercó su rostro al de ella casi pegando sus mejillas, estoy seguro que Hinata se puso nerviosa—. No seas aburrida... ¿Por qué no vienes adentro a bailar conmigo?

—N-no creo...

—¡Anda! Sakura ya está ahí, así que mueve tu trasero.

Ino tomó su mano y la jaló hasta ponerla de pie y arrastrarla dentro de la casa.

Me levanté divertido y las seguí, riéndome de las miradas suplicantes que me mandaba Hinata.

La rubia la guío hasta el centro de la sala donde se habían corridos los sofás y colocado un par de luces en las esquinas y una computadora con parlantes, generando una pista de baile.

Nos encontramos a una alocada Sakura bailando con un grupo de chicas en el centro, había también otro grupito al costado y algunas parejas. Al verlas acercarse pegó un grito.

—¡Hina! ¡Amiga! ¡Ven a divertirte con nosotras!

No tuvo escapatoria. Sakura la jaló de ambos brazos e Ino la empujó por la espalda, uniéndola a la fuerza a esa manada de chicas alborotadas y felices.

Me apoyé contra la barra con la cerveza aún en mi mano y una mirada sonriente hacia la pista.

—Y pensar que esto recién empieza...—oí suspirar a Sai a mi lado.

—No quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pondrá...—asentí con miedo—. ¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Se refugiaron en la cocina con comida y un buen cajón de cerveza. Yo iría, pero me tengo que encargar de esto y de que Ino no haga locuras —exhaló pesadamente antes de entregarle otra cerveza a un chico.

—Descuida, amigo, yo te acompañaré —palmeé su hombro—. De todos modos también tengo que cuidar a alguien —desvié la mirada hasta Hinata que ya se le habían ido un poco los nervios y bailaba con las chicas, aunque a una manera más relajada.

En un momento, su mirada se cruzó con la mía y acentué mi sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le giñaba un ojo. Se sonrojó de inmediato, lo sé, a pesar de la poca luz de la habitación. Y, cuando sus labios también se curvaron felices para mí, sentí una colonia de mariposas en la boca del estómago antes que Ino me tapara la preciosa visual.

—Viniste con Hinata, ¿no? ¿Están en una cita? —Asentí a la pregunta del moreno al mismo tiempo que bebía un trago de cerveza—. Se ve buena chica. Te deseo suerte, amigo —extendió una botella pequeña de la bebida en mi dirección e imité su gesto chocando con ella mi lata. Salud, Naruto.

En el transcurso en que me terminé la lata de cerveza no me di cuenta de que fue cayendo más gente hasta que mi visión de Hinata y las chicas se fue estorbando por la cantidad de personas que se amontonaron.

Cuando definitivamente ya no pude verla decidí meterme entre el gentío. No me molestaba en pedir permiso, todos saben que en las fiestas es una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que, con mi cuerpo y altura, me abrí paso en la pista y cuando pude divisar la espalda de Ino toqué su hombro.

—¿Y Hinata? —hablé fuerte a su oído cuando se giró a verme. Dibujó una enorme sonrisa pícara en su rostro y me tomó del brazo arrastrándome hasta que, en un momento, nos detuvimos de golpe y me empujó contra alguien. Sujeté a esa persona de ambos brazos para estabilizarla y resultó ser Hinata.

—¡Diviértanse! —fue lo último que escuché de Ino a mis espaldas.

Contemplé a la morena delante de mí con sus ojos bien abiertos observándome. Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos hasta sostenerle ambas manos suavemente, ella bajó su mirada a nuestra unión y vi como se mordía el labio.

—¡Hey! —la voz de la que creía era Sakura nos devolvió al entorno de la realidad, estaba a unos centímetros de nosotros con algunas de las otras chicas—. ¡Están en la pista de baile! ¡Bailen!

Incliné mi mirada a Hinata que aún mantenía la suya en Sakura. Cuando al fin posó sus preciosos orbes opalinos en mí elevé la comisura derecha de mis labios al cielo y, sujetando fuertemente su mano derecha, la hice dar una vuelta.

Cuando la volví a detener frente a mí me miró sorprendida, pero poco tardó en devolverme la sonrisa y seguir torpemente mis pasos. Tampoco era un gran bailarín, pero me divertí mucho y sé que ella también.

Cada vez que me equivocaba o hacía un movimiento ridículo la risa de Hinata sonaba en mis oídos aún más fuerte y melodiosa que todo el barullo a nuestro alrededor.

Disfruté cada segundo de las cinco canciones que bailamos, teniéndola entre mis brazos y apreciando su adictivo rostro.

Al pasar el tiempo cada vez más personas se amontonaban en la sala, haciéndome difícil disfrutar el momento con la chica que me gustaba si a cada segundo tenía que soportar empujones de quién sabe dónde y estar apartando a algunos idiotas ebrios de Hinata.

—¿Quieres ir afuera a beber algo? —Mis labios se pegaron a su oído disfrutando de la cercanía y los mechones de cabello que me cosquilleaban la cara.

—S-sí, por favor —prácticamente me lo suplicó con la mirada.

Me reí y, tomando su mano con delicadeza, comencé a avanzar abriéndonos camino entre ese lío de jóvenes enfiestados.

Cuando salimos afuera con dos vasos de jugo en nuestras manos y yo, además, con un pequeño plato de bombas de queso, nos percatamos de que estaba tan lleno y abarrotado de gente como adentro. ¿De dónde rayos invitó Sakura a tantas personas? Estaba seguro que toda la universidad estaba allí, podía ver claramente compañeros míos de derecho, y ni hablar de veterinaria porque Kiba estaba ahí con su novia, Shino y varios más que no conozco, muchos más que no conozco, pero sé que me los he cruzado por alguno de los campus.

Cuando voltee a mirar a Hinata ella me devolvió una mirada preocupada. Necesitaba pensar rápido; estábamos en el casa de Sakura y… ¡Pero claro!

—Ya sé, acompáñame.

Me miró confundida, pero no le di tiempo para hablar porque le indiqué que comience a caminar hacia dentro de la casa. Tenía ambas manos ocupadas, pero lo que no pude tomar la suya para guiarla con seguridad por ahí adentro, así que me aseguré de que fuera delante de mí sin apartarme de ella.

Cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras me mandó miradas de desconcierto y yo sólo me limitaba a hacerle un gesto con la barbilla, indicándole que siguiera.

El piso de arriba era todo lo contrario a la vorágine de jóvenes adultos enfiestados que había en el de abajo, sólo se oía el retumbar de la alta música por las paredes y, gracias al cielo, mis pensamientos nuevamente.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Naruto-kun? —Hinata merodeó sus bonitos ojos por el pasillo, sintiéndose, seguramente, una intrusa.

—Ya lo verás —Y sé que la confianza en mi voz no le dio mucha seguridad pero, aún así, me siguió.

Llegamos hasta la última puerta del corto pasillo y con esfuerzo la abrí, adentrándonos en, lo que claramente era, la habitación principal, es decir la de los padres de Sakura. Hinata no era tonta, y me miró aterrada cuando sus ojos se posaron en la enorme cama en medio del lugar.

—¿E-estaremos a-aquí?

—Nop —le aseguré, y el miedo en sus ojos regresó a ser confusión. Adoraba lo fácil que resultaba ser leerla —. Estaremos aquí.

Inmediatamente corrí una enorme cortina bordó dejando ver una puerta corrediza de vidrio detrás; la deslice y le indiqué a Hinata que pasara. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la mediana terraza que había del otro lado, con varias plantas y flores esparcidas por los bordes y un pequeño living de jardín —con un sofá y una mesa ratona—contra la pared junto a nosotros—. Es genial, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo sabías de este lugar? —sus dedos palpaban con suavidad los pétalos de una margarita que sobresalía airosa de su maceta.

—Conozco a Sakura desde el jardín de niños —expliqué al mismo tiempo que me desplomaba en el sofá—. He venido aquí lo suficiente como para saber que es su lugar favorito para estudiar —remarqué de forma divertida mis palabras tomando un resaltador que había quedado debajo de mí en el sofá.

Ella se rio conmigo y se sentó con gracia a mi lado.

—Se nota que te aprecia mucho —afirmó con calidez—, a pesar de que no puede evitar soltar un insulto cada vez que te menciona —sus cejas se arquearon como si estuviera recordando a Sakura pronunciándome en ese momento. Yo me reí porque sabía que ella era así y pude imaginármela—Y se ve que a la mamá de Sakura le gusta la jardinería —Se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá con su jugo en mano y fui consciente de los escasos centímetros que nos separaban.

—Sí. De hecho, trabaja en la florería de la familia Yamanaka con la mamá de Ino, así la conocimos.

—¿Y Sasuke? —preguntó curiosa y yo solté un sonoro bufido al recordar a mi antipático mejor amigo.

—Sasuke llegó en segundo grado con una actitud indiferente y un hermano mayor, ¿quién pensaría que eso enamora a las niñas de siete años? —ella entornó los ojos y negó divertida estando de acuerdo conmigo. Gracias—. Me juré derrotarlo en todo —cerré mi puño con convicción, reavivando esa sensación y sed de victoria que Sasuke despertaba en mi cuando era más joven. Y ahora un poco también…

—¿Se llevaban mal? —parpadeó confundida—. ¿Y cómo se hicieron mejores amigos?

—Sólo digamos que, hacíamos buen equipo —me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé el plato de bombas de queso para sostenerlo sobre mi regazo y disfrutar de una. Hinata también tomó una, pero, en lugar de comérsela, la analizó meticulosamente. Como si fuera un espécimen extraño de la cocina casera.

—¿Qué son? —cuestionó mientras la giraba con sus dedos frente a sus ojos.

—Bombas de queso —contesté aún masticando la mía. Tragué para continuar—. Las hace la madre de Sakura-chan, son deliciosas.

Mordió un pequeño trozo y lo saboreo en su boca.

—No, no —censuré estirando mi mano para sacarle la bomba de queso de los dedos.

—¿Qué? —no pude contener una sonrisa medio burlona ante la inquietud en su rostro. Exhibí la bomba de queso en mi mano izquierda y erguí el dedo índice de mi mano derecha.

—Así no se comen las bombas de queso —quiso replicar pero no se lo permití—. Debe ser un bocado grande, así saboreas bien su contextura chiclosa —Ella se rió por la seriedad de mi gesto y entornó los ojos, desafiante.

—De acuerdo…

Iba a tomar el aperitivo de mi mano pero la alejé negándoselo. Enarcó una ceja y mi sonrisa se volvió zorruna.

—Me aseguraré de que de que lo hagas bien —no me entendió hasta que acerqué la bomba de queso hasta sus labios—. Vamos, abre —se sonrojó furiosamente y sus ojos bajaron de los míos a la masa de queso que estaba en mis dedos frente a ella. Cuando el bochorno se le aminoró un poco, entre abrió apenas sus labios—. No Hinata, abre más grande. Así —exageré mi gesto abriendo la boca lo más que pude, logrando el objetivo deseado: su rostro se relajó, dibujó una mueca divertida en sus labios y terminó resoplando con fingida molestia.

Cuando abrió sus labios como le indiqué —aunque de un modo más refinado— le hice probar un gran pedazo del bocadillo y la miré expectante mientras lo degustaba.

—Tienes razón —admitió casi con asombro—. En verdad es chiclosa.

—¿Lo ves? —me llevé a la boca el trozo que aún había en mis manos y lo degusté satisfecho.

Entre bomba de queso y bomba de queso nuestra charla se volvió amena y relajada, muy ajenos a la colosal fiesta que se efectuaba unos metros debajo. Disfrutaba de lo locuaz que podía ser Hinata cuando se abría, y el hecho de que fuera así conmigo me llenaba de dicha.

No podía despegar mis ojos de los de ella, y con cada sonrisa y destello en su mirada Hinata me hacía sentir que yo era el centro de su mundo. Mi brazo se acomodó estirado en el respaldo del sofá, pasando detrás de su espalda. La distancia entre nosotros se iba haciendo más reducida, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar un paso arriesgado, aunque bien sabíamos que ambos lo esperábamos.

—Tengo que admitir que tu hermanita me dio algo de miedo —mis dedos jugueteaban con su sedoso cabello de manera casi imperceptible y delicada—. Pensé que me echaría de tu casa a patadas.

—L-lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando al tratarte así —sus gesto pasó del arrepentimiento a la molestia en milésimas de segundo, por lo que no pude evitar reírme—. ¿D-De qué te ríes?

—Ese gesto —señalé con el dedo aún entre risas ahogadas—, es muy gracioso, me encanta como arrugas la nariz al enfadarte —le pellizqué la punta de la nariz y ella arrugó el rostro aún más.

—¡T-tú también haces expresiones graciosas, Naruto-kun! —intentó sonar molesta, pero la dulzura en su voz y la sonrisa que se le escapó al final sólo me provocaban ganas de comérmela a besos.

Mientras protestaba se inclinó hacia mí y tocó mi pecho de manera acusadora con su dedo índice. Rápidamente, aproveche ese momento para rodear su hombro con el brazo que tenía detrás suyo y la atraje más hacia mí.

—¿Qué expresiones? —el sonido ronco de mi voz, y la pronta cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, provocó que la impetuosidad en su mirada se descompensara y un sonrojo le tiñera el rostro hasta las orejas. Pero, lejos de apartarse abochornada, mi corazón volcó de alegría cuando la mano que tenía su dedo sobre mi pecho se apoyaba totalmente en él, y su cuerpo se acomodaba contra el mío. Cuando mis ojos por fin dieron encuentro a los suyos destellantes, me sonrió de una manera casi coqueta que jamás le había visto.

—P-pues…—Adoré que aún mantuviera su tartamudeo, la hacía mantener esa dulce esencia de la que estaba embriagado—. Cuando no entiendes algo tus cejas se fruncen tanto que da la sensación de que se quieren tocar —una risa ligera se escapó de mis garganta, pero murió en el momento en que la mano que tenía sobre mi pecho subió hasta mi rostro y acarició con delicadeza la línea de mis cejas—. Tu cabello, a pesar de ser corto, tiene la capacidad de alborotarse, sobre todo después de que te quitas el gorro —sus delicados dedos subieron hasta mis hebras rubias y las acariciaron casi con adoración. Mi garganta se cerró, impresionado por las cosas que Hinata decía sobre mí. Nunca una persona me había prestado tanta atención, mucho menos una chica. Unos segundos después sus dedos delinearon el contorno de mi rostro hasta mi barbilla—. Tiendes a endurecer la quijada cuando algo te molesta. Y cuando sonríes…—sus ojos brillaron al rozar mis mejillas y delinear las marcas que éstas tenían—, tus hoyuelos y marcas se aferran para no caerse de tu rostro al ser acaparados por tu enorme y brillante sonrisa.

Una tenue y dulce sonrisa se formó en sus rosados labios, y no resistí la tentación de también elevar mi mano y delinear el inferior con mi pulgar, gozando suavemente de su textura.

Ella los separó un poco y suspiró, y sólo en ese momento, cuando su aliento golpeó mi rostro, supe que me había acercado. Mi mano se movió a un costado para acariciar su tersa mejilla, y en el momento que mi nariz rozó la suya fui testigo de cómo sus enormes y expectantes ojos se cerraban.

Un leve rose de mis labios sobre los suyos la hizo volver a suspirar, y ya entonces no pude contener la avalancha de emociones que me quemaban por dentro.

Cubrí sus labios con los míos, saboreando dulcemente el suyo inferior mientras ella se aferraba al mío superior. Nuestras bocas eran una delicada danza de salón y cada nuevo rose era aún más glorioso y profundo que el anterior.

Sus delicadas manos subieron hasta mi cuello y se aferraron a él, acariciando mis cabellos. Imité su gesto, moviendo mi mano desde su mejilla hacia su nuca y la acerqué más a mí para profundizar el beso.

Me sentía desfallecer de sólo pensar que eso estaba ocurriendo, que podía disfrutar de los labios de Hinata, de tenerla entre mis brazos y que ella me correspondiera con la misma intensidad. Cuando comencé a acercarme a ella sabía a lo que me estaba arriesgando, pero aún así me lancé a la incertidumbre, y, aunque tenía ciertas esperanzas y era optimista, nunca imaginé que una chica como Hinata me correspondería tan fervientemente igual a todo lo que yo sentía por ella. Era como si lo nuestro no fuera una simple coincidencia y el mismo destino nos sonriera, indicándonos que todo estaría bien y que esto era lo correcto.

Cuando sentí que Hinata se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo y aguantar la respiración, me separé muy lentamente de sus labios y, recién ahí, me di cuenta de la necesidad de mi cuerpo que también urgía por oxigeno.

Sus preciosos ojos se abrieron, permitiéndome apreciar como sus voluminosas pestañas enmarcaban esas fulgentes pupilas tan transparentes que me deleitaba de ver que lo único que se reflejaba en ellas era mi propio rostro.

Al momento en que una suave sonrisa surcó sus, ahora más rosados, labios, entorné los ojos correspondiéndole el gesto de manera estúpida y froté mi nariz con la suya, siendo lo más tierno y delicado que la emociones que me embargaban en ese momento me permitían.

—Me gustas mucho, Hinata —susurré al tiempo que mi frente descansaba en la suya y volvía a oírla suspirar. Creo que se convirtió en mi sonido favorito—. Mucho, mucho…—Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y mi frente acarició la suya, despeinando los mechones de su flequillo.

—También me gustas mucho, Naruto-kun…—sus manos en mi cuello acariciaban con sus pulgares mis mejillas, y se movió apenas, acurrucándose contra mí.

Mi corazón se alocó de emoción, y no pude contener una rebosante sonrisa de alegría y emotividad. La estreché aún más contra mí, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en mi hombro, mientras sus manos seguían dibujando figuras indefinidas en mi cuello y rostro.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Te gustaría…salir conmigo? —me costó horrores tragarme el nudo en mi garganta y ser capaz de pronunciar las palabras que esperaba decir desde el momento en que la conocí y mi mundo entero se tiñó con su luz—. Sin presiones —me apresuré a aclarar y me avergoncé de lo ahogada que sonó mi voz—. Sólo salir…y ver hasta donde somos capaces de llegar. Conocernos aún más.

La oí reírse sutilmente y no pude creer lo irónico que resultaba todo: yo tartamudeando avergonzado y ella riéndose de mi bochorno. Pero, muy lejos de irritarme o avergonzarme, el sonido angelical de sus carcajadas eran como un bálsamo para el ardor de mi corazón, y me llenaba el pecho de tantas emociones que me dejaba atontado y sorprendido de todo lo que esa preciosa chica frente a mí fue capaz de llegar a hacer conmigo.

Acercó sus labios dulcemente hasta los mío provocando así que se rosaran cuando habló.

—Me encantaría salir contigo, Naruto-kun…

Y sólo eso bastó para que, con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, mis labios abarcaran los suyos por completo en un beso, esta vez, más urgente.

En ese mismo momento supe que me esforzaría al máximo por ser la persona a la que Hinata llegue a querer, a la que llegue a amar, porque ya no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. Ahora lo único que veían mis ojos era un futuro, y ese futuro era junto a Hinata.

 ** _._**

 **゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜**

 _ **.**_

 ** _¡La temible y tan aclamada cita llegó, muajaja!_**

 ** _Sinceramente no me animé a volverla a leer sólo por el temor de sentir verguenza de mí misma, no es bonito._**

 ** _Así que creeré que la escribí bien cómo para no haberle dado una revisada final, je_**

 ** _¡Gente, terminé de cursar!_**

 ** _Así que ya estaré un poquitin más libre...Sí es que todavía hay gente del otro lado que tenga interés en leerme jaja_**

 ** _Ok, los dejo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi._**

 ** _¡Cuente que les pareció y no olviden los corazoncitos!_**

 ** _besitos_**

 ** _Daiu Naruhina:_** ** _¡Daiu! Si te emocionó ese espero también hayas disfrutado este :D ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Usagi Hina: Awww, me derrites, ¡Gracias! Me alegra muy mucho que haberte llevado alguito de felicidad ¡Espero también hayas disfrutado este capi! ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Akime Maxwell:_** _ **Una respuesta por tres reviews jaja ¡Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historias, ¿Qué te pareció este capi? ¡Saludos!**_

 ** _Janis O.x:_** ** _Yo también los amo a mis Narutos, no sé como hago jajaja ok, no, pero escribir fluff me motiva, además así es como siempre imagino al NaruHina, super tierno y adorablemente torpe. ¡La cita llegó! Espero este capi también te haya enamorado, he estado algo (bastante) ausente en FF así que si no te leí es eso jejee...¡Saludos, Janis! Y también suerte en todo :)_**

 **Menien:** **¡No se diga más! jaja ¿Fue una cita acorde a tus expectativas? Naruto es un amooor, así todo ansioso y mediosito por Hinata jaja Me alegra saber que te genera ternura lo que escribo jaja ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Acceleration-sama:** **Han pasado otros 84 años...pero al menos este capí lo recompenza un toque más con lo largo jeje Creo que te voy a hacer morir y resucitar en cada capítulo entonces jaja No sé porque la gran mayoría de comentarios me dicen que este fic les recuerda a sus primeras citas y relaciones jajaja Debo etar haciendo bien las cosas entonces. Aww, ¡gracias! Es que en mi cabeza también imagino todo detalladamente antes de esribirlo, así que trato de plazmarlo tal cual ¡Qué bueno que te agrade! Y, ¿qué me decís de la cita? ¡Saludos!**

 **Lovely-Shy girl: ¡Perdón, GABYYY! Es que ese día andaba sin mucho humor para contestar reviews, je y cómo sabía que a vos tenía que contestarte con mucho amor y dedicación no me daba entregarte una respuesta mediocre :( Pero bueeh, ahora si va tu respuestaaa Todos aman a mi Naruto xD Pero sii, te dije que esta historia me había quedado super fluff, te acordas que te lo decía mientras me agarró la inspiración y la escribía jaja Es que a las dos nos gusta así el Naruhina creo...super dulce y tierno así como ellos :3 ¡¿Qué te pareció la cita?! en serio no mentí cuando dije que no la volví a leer, así que...¡decime tu opinión que me estoy muriendo acá! ¡Saludos Gabyyy! Se te quiere y lo sabes, extraño hablar con vos :( Así que no me hagas sufrir más y contestame al wapp! xD ¡Besos!**


End file.
